


The Mountains

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie and Nick get away.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: The Escapades of Torres and Torres [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Mountains

The mountains

Ellie Torres was always an early riser. Leftovers from being raised on a farm and doing chores at O dark thirty. Ellie grabbed her coffee and moved out to the porch. After Nick getting shot, Ellie and Nick decided to go to the Smokey Mountains for a week. Their lush cabin in the mountains with the fall colors seemed just enough to take the fear of their jobs. 

Ellie sipped her coffee as the sunlight awoke the colors, and the birds started singing. 

Ellie was grateful that she had a week with Nick. Ellie glanced at her phone and noted that Nick would sleep much longer. Ellie breathed in the crisp air. Ellie got up, took a quick shower, ran into town to get breakfast, and made it back before Nick got up. It was around 11 when Nick finally stumbled out of bed, hair mused. 

A gentle rain had started, and Ellie moved back to the porch.

Finally, Nick emerged with comfortable clothes; for him, it was a shirt and dark sweat pants. Ellie smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you get up at the crack of dawn this morning?" Nick asked as he settled into the chair next to her. 

"Yes, I did. What about it?" Ellie asked with a saucy smile. 

"Well, I was hoping to wake up next to my wife, and you know cuddle. Unlike the workdays, when we get up early, we are on vacation. You can sleep in." Nick casually said as he glanced at the beautiful landscape. 

"I'll work on that," Ellie responded. 

"It's pretty up here," Nick said quietly.

Ellie starred at her husband and smiled at him. Nick had only seen that face when Reeves had died. 

"What is that face?" Nick asked.

"What face?" Ellie returned.

"The face when you are surprised by me," Nick responded. "Or proud of me."

"I'm surprised that you look so adjusted to the mountains. And Relaxing so much in this place." Ellie commented. "And I'm always proud of you."

"Well, what can I say, marriage has changed me," Nick said with a smirk. 

Ellie sat in his lap and brought on hand up to his face. "Who knew Nick Torres would be a settled happily married man? Who likes mountains and rainy days." 

"You did," Nick said seriously. Nick kissed her again.

A full rainstorm moved in; however, Nick and Ellie didn't care. They spent all day snuggled by the fire, watching old movies, and dreaming about the future of owning a cabin in the mountains.


End file.
